


Louis sketch

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I decided I needed to draw Louis more (I also need to draw Nick Grimshaw more, but one thing at a time), so I made this and I dedicate it to Ash, one of the well-known Louis-lovers on my TL (there are a few of them, bless you, guys), in honor of their birthday! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntlou/gifts).




End file.
